2007 Founders Cup Playoffs (PIHA)
The 2007 Founders Cup Playoffs of the Professional Inline Hockey Association began on April 24, 2007. The sixteen teams that qualified, four from each division, played best-of-3 series for the division semifinals and division finals, best-of-5 series for the conference championships, and then the conference champions played a best-of-7 series for the Founders Cup. The series end on June 27, 2007 with the Boston Roller Rats defeating the Southside Snipers four games to three. For the first time since PIHA's inaugural season (2002), neither of the two Founders Cup finalists (the Boston Roller Rats and the Southside Snipers) has previously won the Cup. Both teams were also expansion teams for the 2006-07 season. Playoff seeds After the 2006-07 PIHA season, the new playoff format allowed 16 teams to qualify for the playoffs (four from each division). The Pittsburgh Bandits were the Eastern Conference regular season champions and were also the Best Overall Record Trophy winners with the best record at 60 points (30 wins, 2 losses, 0 overtime/shootout losses). The Midwest Tornados earned the Western Conference regular season crown with 47 points (23 wins, 8 losses, 1 overtime/shootout loss). Eastern Conference Northeast Division #Philadelphia Growl - Northeast Division champions, 54 points #Boston Roller Rats - 42 points #Massachusetts Bombers - 39 points #Connecticut Blaze - 36 points Mason Dixon Division #Pittsburgh Bandits - Mason Dixon Division and Eastern Conference regular season champions; Best Overall Record Trophy winners, 60 points #Harrisburg Lunatics - 48 points #Marple Gladiators - 35 points #Pottstown eXpress - 32 points Western Conference Gateway Division #Midwest Tornados - Gateway Division and Western Conference regular season champions, 47 points #Southside Snipers - 45 points #River City Whalers - 37 points #St. Louis Pythons - 34 points Rocky Mountain Division #Westminster Blizzard - Rocky Mountain Division champions, 43 points #Pikes Peak Prowlers - 42 points #Fort Collins Catz - 35 points #Littleton Fire - 34 points Bracket In the division finals, the two winners from each division seminfinal is matched against each other. The two division winners from each conference are then matched up in the conference finals. The two conference champions then face each other in the Founders Cup Final. In the division semifinals and finals, the higher seeded team based on points is awarded home court advantage, which gives them home court during the series. The conference finals and Founders Cup Final are then played at neutral sites. The Eastern Conference Final was played at Sportsplex in Feasterville, Pennsylvania. The Western Conference Final was played at All American Sports Mall in St. Louis, Missouri. The Founders Cup Final was played at Tour Hockey Arena in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Scoring leaders Points Note: GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; PTS = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes Goals Assists Penalty Minutes Goaltending leaders Wins Goals Against Average Save Percentage Division Semifinals :Note: game-winning goal scorer indicated in italics Eastern Conference (NE1) Philadelphia Growl vs. (NE4) Connecticut Blaze (NE2) Boston Roller Rats vs. (NE3) Massachusetts Bombers (MD1) Pittsburgh Bandits vs. (MD4) Pottstown eXpress (MD2) Harrisburg Lunatics vs. (MD3) Marple Gladiators Western Conference (G1) Midwest Tornados vs. (G4) St. Louis Pythons (G2) Southside Snipers vs. (G3) River City Whalers (RM1) Westminster Blizzard vs. (RM4) Littleton Fire (RM2) Pikes Peak Prowlers vs. (RM3) Fort Collins Catz Division Finals Eastern Conference (NE2) Boston Roller Rats vs. (NE4) Connecticut Blaze (MD1) Pittsburgh Bandits vs. (MD2) Harrisburg Lunatics Western Conference (G1) Midwest Tornados vs. (G2) Southside Snipers (RM1) Westminster Blizzard vs. (RM2) Pikes Peak Prowlers Conference finals Eastern Conference (NE2) Boston Roller Rats vs. (MD2) Harrisburg Lunatics Western Conference (G2) Southside Snipers vs. (RM2) Pikes Peak Prowlers Founders Cup Finals (G2) Southside Snipers vs. (NE2) Boston Roller Rats See also *2006-07 PIHA season *2007 Founders Cup Final (PIHA) *List of PIHA seasons Category:Professional Inline Hockey Association